Interrogation Room 3
by readinggirl1989
Summary: extremely short. slash. warning: sex
1. Chapter 1

_Psych – Spencer/Lassiter (M)_

_not mine – just borrowing the characters :)_

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

Lassiter growled as he stood up from his desk, dropping Spencer to the ground, "Come with me Spencer. It's time we had a talk." He turned and stalked off, not bothering to check if Spencer was following.

Lassiter flipped the switch for Interrogation Room 3, light flooding all corners of the room. It was empty, good. Spencer bounced into the room, chattering away about something incomprehensible.

"You've fooled around on my lap for the last time Spencer. You're not getting away scot free again. Time to pay." Lassiter said, pushing Spencer up against the wall. Spencer's eyes darkened with lust at the rough handling as Lassiter stared, waiting for any sign that he was unwilling. Finding none, Lassiter leaned forward and pillaged Spencer's mouth.

This continued for several minutes before Lassiter pushed Spencer down to his knees and unbuckled his pants. Lassiter stood patiently, Spencer had to make the next move. He had to be sure this wasn't forced.

After several agonizing moments, Spencer reached forward and released him from the confines of his underwear. Spencer's hand was warm and firm as he gave Lassiter a few experimental tugs. Once Lassiter was hard, Spencer leaned over and engulfed his member as fully as his mouth would allow. Lassiter strained forward as Spencer licked and sucked, bringing him closer and closer until he could no longer contain his ecstasy. Lassiter came with a low groan of pleasure as Spencer swallowed repeatedly, catching every drop.

Lassiter panted as Spencer stood and fixed his pants for him. He reached out and pulled Spencer to him, kissing him in thanks. He smiled at the taste of himself in Spencer's mouth, "I owe you one. Thanks Spencer." Lassiter said, dropping one more kiss on Spencer's lips before heading back out to finish his paperwork.

Lassiter felt Spencer's eyes follow him out of the room but he made no move to follow out to the bullpen. Lassiter had finally found a way to shut the boy up. He couldn't wait till next time.

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

The End.

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

_Author's Note: I might possibly write a sequel. I'm not sure. I'm thinking definitely more sex, maybe an eventual relationship. Possibly Shawn's reaction to the above scene. If I do write more, it'll be attached to this story as a series of one-shots. So if you want more, follow this story :) Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Psych – Shawn/Lassie – Story 2_

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

"Lassie! Come in! Welcome to my humble abode!" Shawn exclaimed to the man at his door. Quickly taking Lassiter's jacket, Shawn threw it over a hanger and shoved it away. He wanted as much time as he could manage to ogle Lassie in that shoulder holster, something about this man and his gun was so hot.

"Did you tell anyone about today Spencer?" Lassie asked softly, wandering about the room.

Shawn smiled, "Just Gus. I had to get him to pick me up from the station. And bring me a change of pants."

Lassiter paused for a moment, nodding. "Well then, since you were such a good boy _Shawn_. Let's give you your reward." he said, closing the gap between them. Kissing Shawn's lips gently as he pulled the shirt up and off.

Shawn sighed as Lassie moved his attentions to his neck and down his now bare chest as he simultaneously dealt with Shawn's jeans. The second his pants were down, Shawn's member was up, almost hitting Lassiter in the face. Pre-cum was already dripping from his swollen appendage. Shawn groaned as Lassie got down and licked his weeping slit.

That is one talented tongue, Shawn thought as Lassiter swallowed, deep-throating him. The pleasure was so great, Shawn couldn't form any thoughts, he merely babbled, "Lassie." over and over, shooting his load straight down Lassiter's throat. Shawn stared down as Lassie leaned back just a bit, using his hand to pump that last little bit of cum into his waiting mouth.

Drained, Shawn collapsed onto the sofa, patting the seat next to him in invitation, "You are amazingly good at that Lassie-face. I think I might need to practice or watch an instructional video." he finished quickly as Lassie let out an involuntary growl.

"You're mine Spencer. No one else is allowed to touch you." Lassiter said fiercely, staring at Shawn.

Shawn grinned. Relieved, "Not a problem Lass. I don't want anyone else. So, how about dinner? We could order Chinese, watch a movie?"

"Sure Spencer, but, I'm picking the movie." Lassiter agreed, heading over to the large collection on the wall.

Shawn didn't care what they watched as long as Lassie was sticking around, maybe he could suggest a night out for next time, he thought as he dialed the take out place a couple blocks over.

**The End.**

_Author's Note: well, that was shorter than I wanted. maybe next time :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Psych – Spencer/Lassiter – Story 3_

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

Lassiter followed after Spencer as the boy, man, literally bounced into the restaurant. This would be their third date, each one occurring closer to Santa Barbara than the last as they got comfortable with the idea of being a pair instead of two singles fooling around together. Lassiter scanned the customers automatically but no one stood out on his radar. Deeming it safe, he held out the chair for Spencer before settling in across the table.

They had just opened their menus when Lassiter felt it, a foot making its way up his leg and into his lap. He looked down but the table cloth was long enough that no one should notice, not unless they were looking very closely.

Lassiter was so lost in the sensations that Spencer was creating that he failed to notice the waiter's approach. Letting him know that they weren't ready quite yet, Lassiter glared at Spencer, who only smirked in return. Lassiter turned to look behind him as Spencer's face paled. What could have possibly scared him that much? Spencer was always cracking jokes, even when held at gunpoint. "No. don't look. He'll see you." Spencer hissed, diving under the table.

Lassiter ignored him, finally spotting the problem. Henry was exiting the restroom. Was Spencer ashamed to be seen with him? They hadn't talked about what to tell people. Was this a sign that Spencer wasn't as serious as he'd been hinting? Lassiter clamped down on his worries as Henry spotted him, moving towards their table.

"Henry. Good to see you." Lassiter said, almost smiling.

"Lassiter. You here on a date?" Henry asked, gesturing at the empty seat.

"Yes. She's just gone to the restroom. I'm sure she'll be back any minute." Lassiter explained, checking his watch. He let his face show slight worry, giving all the signs that he thought his date had run off.

"Right. Well, I'm off." Henry said, backing away, "I've got to get my date home. See you."

"See you." Lassiter called out to Henry's retreating form. "Okay Spencer. He's gone."

He felt a hand cup him, giving a gentle squeeze before disappearing as Spencer's head popped out. Obviously double checking that his father was in fact gone, Spencer's head spun in all directions as he righted himself in his seat.

"Let's get out of here, head back to your place." Spencer suggested, moments before the waiter was once again at their table.

"Sirs. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. That kind of behavior is not tolerated here. If you do not leave immediately, I will call the police." a snooty voice informed them.

Lassiter flashed his badge as he stood, towering over the waiter, "I am the police and Spencer was merely hiding from the man who approached our table. You should take more care of how you speak to people. Come on Spencer, we're leaving." he said, gripping Spencer's arm and practically dragging him out to the car. They were barely out the doors when Spencer started cracking up, tears falling down his face he was laughing so hard. Lassiter couldn't take it, he laughed too, surprising Spencer into silence. The car ride was quiet but both men had easy grins on their faces.

***P*S*Y*C*H* **

Lassiter barely had the presence of mind to close the front door. He and Spencer were attached at the lips, clothes flying as they made their way to the bedroom.

Spencer bounced on the bed a little after Lassiter shoved him there. Stripping off the last of his clothes, Lassiter crawled on top of Spencer, kissing him hungrily. Lassiter couldn't wait, he'd been dreaming of this ever since he came out of denial. Fumbling with the bedside drawer, Lassiter pulled out he lube, handing it to Spencer, "I want you to take me the first time, Shawn." Lassiter watched the surprise blossom on Spencer's face. It was good to know that he could still surprise him, sometimes, very rarely, he wondered if Spencer really was psychic.

"Pineapple lube? Aw, you shouldn't have Lassie." Spencer said happily, rolling them over, before turning serious, "Say my name again."

"Shawn." Lassiter groaned out as Spencer inserted a lubed finger inside him. "Shawn. Shawn. Shawn." his mouth stuck on repeat, the bliss shutting off his brain. He just wanted Spencer to keep doing what he was doing. Then, he wanted more.

Yanking Spencer down, Lassiter kissed him and kissed him hard. Teeth clacking together, lips bruising, hard, "Get in me now Shawn. Or I swear I'll shoot you." his moaned threat causing Spencer to grin and comply.

The feeling of being full was odd, not unpleasant but odd, but then Spencer moved and his vision exploded. Spencer started slowly, giving him time to move adjust. It just wasn't enough, Lassiter wanted him to move faster, harder. He wanted him to hit that magic spot again. Lifting his hips, he met Spencer's thrusts, soft pants escaping his lips as finally Spencer fucked him. "Shawn!" Lassiter cried out, spilling onto his stomach, clenching around Spencer's cock, pulling him into the abyss after him.

Blinking lazily into awareness, Lassiter felt Spencer pull out of him with a soft plop. Grabbing some tissues, he cleaned up the worst of the mess. Switching off the light, Lassiter snuggled up against Spencer, kissing his shoulder, "Good night Shawn." They could just shower in the morning. "Night Lassie." he heard faintly, already falling asleep.

**The End.**

_Author's Note: sorry if I got anything wrong. I'm not an expert on gay sex. I only know what I've read in other stories._


End file.
